Yet Another Boy with PSI
by Human Specimen
Summary: Pokey has captured Ness and brought him to the future to turn him into a Pigmask, too bad for Pokey that Ness escapes, now Ness has to find his way back to his time. But he has an amnesia! How can things get any worse?  You know the answer, of course it can. The question is how? And what is it with that yet another boy?
1. Amnesiatic Ness

**A/N: Yay, I'm so irresponsible, but don't worry, I'll finish the other fics sooner or later.**

Today, children, I'm going to read you a story, a story of a legendary boy from Tazmily Village and a boy from the past with no memory of wherehe was from. But first, we must go back to where Master Porky was capturing and brainwashing people from any time and turning them into Pigmasks.

Chapter 1: Supporting all theories that Ness is in Mother 3.

It was any other day after Giygas was defeated and Porky escaped when suddenly I was attacked by some machine things resembling Giygas. "We are sent by Porky to capture you," they said robotically. Then, they attacked all at once.

(Scene break where pure chaos ensues and epic music gets played and Ness smashing machines pointlessly so I might as well cut to the important bit)

"PSI Fail Omega!" I yelled again, I was struggling to fight off all these half machine half miniature versions of Giygas things. Where does Porky get this things, seriously?

I was running low on HP, so...

"PSI LifeUp Alpha!" Nothing happenned. Aww crap, not enough PP. Something hit me from behind, then it was all darkness.

...

As I came to, I realized that I was being dragged by Pigmask to their secret base. How do I know you ask? Well, there is one whopping big sign on the entrance saying: "Not a Pigmask Top Secret Base" and on a smaller sign next to that sign: "No one can find out that the sign is lying" Ugh, sometimes I wonder how Porky can get so far with such idiots.

They took all my weapons and I found myself in a room full of Pigmasks and an eerie looking machine in the center of the room.

"Welcome Ness," on hearing Porky's voice I growled slightly, "Have you ever wondered where I get all my Pigmasks? Let me tell you Ness... I travel through time capturing innocent people and bring them through time to the future or past depending on how you look at it and I brainwash them to make them my toys. It's all part of my plan, because I like some fun and not some boring old world that is always safe, I like to play games eith this world, it's fun."

Due to the fact that I can never talk, so I just growled.

They turned on the machine.

... Pain... Where am I... No, I must not get brainwashed by Porky...

(Mysterious voice that says when I realize the power of a new PSI) Ness realized the power of a whole new set of awesome PSI moves that can only be triggered when certain circumstances are met!

Not a good time to learn PSI powers... oh wait... what... **Porky is my master... NO HE ISN'T! Porky is my master... NO HE ISN'T! MASTER! NOT! YES! NO! YES! NO! YES and that's final! NO, IT ISN'T!**

**PSI MemoryDistort!**

Yes, Porky is not my master... wait, what am I doing here... what is this... who's Porky... who am I... crap, I think I just got an amnesia... damn...

I woke up. "Where am I?"

A guy who looked like a theif said, "Good thing old man Wess found you, or else you would have already been eaten by the Ultimate Chimera."

"Wait, who are you?"

The guy looked surprised, maybe he was a famous person. I'm not sure, "I'm Duster," he said.


	2. And He Remembers

**A/N: And I'm back after new year, i suck, really bad. Oh, btw, if you were wondering why Ness didnt do a psi rockin and said psi fail instead, i went to put fail as my favourite thing when i played earthbound, so i guess psi fail naturally stuck to me.**

Chapter 2: Name

So, I'm now in an old man's house, he introduced himself as Wess.

"So what's your name?" he asked me. Uhh, I don't know but somehow that old guy's name is somewhat similar to mine as I remember.

"I'm not sure, I forgot, but I know that my name ends with 'ess'."

(So here is where I'll (yes, ME, the author) will decide to warp Ness's memory a bit and he remembers)

That old man named Wess said, "Well, never mind I have to go now, you can go around town with Duster if you like, maybe you can look for Lucas, he's usually at Hinawa's grave around this time."

Then he turned to Duster, "Don't just sit there like an idiot, go show the boy around Tazmily!"

Note to self: Never get on the wrong side of Wess, he shouts louder than Paula screams when she is out of PP. Wait, what? Who's Paula and what is PP anyway? Stupid failing memories.

"So, where is the Drugstore?" I asked Duster.

"What?" Duster looked at me puzzledly.

"You know, the store which sells all the items and stuff."

"Oh, you mean the shop, why don't I show you there," he said.

While we walked towards the shop, I bumped into some boy whose eyes shows that mature look for someone of his age, maybe even an adult, and it creeped me out because there's one other person who has such a deep look, think his name was something to do with shit, somehow.

"Who's that guy?" I asked Duster.

"That's Lucas, he is the guy who saved the whole world from Pokey. He usually visits his mum's and twin brother's grave around this time of the day. If he is not visiting their graves, he would usually be found only at home, if not he would be out in the ruined remains of New Pork City trying to hunt down the Ultimate Chimera and turn it off."

"I see..."

When we went into the store, I didn't see any bats for sale and I was kinda disappointed. Strange how I suddenly remembered that I like using baseball bats as weapons. So I bought a Bread Roll with some of Duster's DP, as the currency here is called.

As we went out, I was munching on the Bread Roll and asking Duster about this place I'm in.

-Scene Break-

When we arrived back at Wess's house I saw a present behind there, so I grabbed whatever was inside, I got a thunder bomb! Yay, so happy.

When we went back into the house, I sat down and tried to remember my name.

... Bess, nope... Cess, nope... Dess, nope... Fess, nope... Gess...

ARGH! THAT'S IT I QUIT! THIS IS DRIVING ME (Ness and the author as well) CRAZY!

Wess came in and asked, "Anybody wants to play the NES? Cuz, I just broke the fourth wall for the heck of it!"

"Duster,is Wess okay? He seems to be a bit off, if you catch my drift."

"Never mind, he usually acts like that everytime the thunder bomb at the back of his house is not taken for a few weeks."

"But I just took it just now,"

"Then... PANIC!" Duster ran out of the house.

"LAST CALL, DOES ANYONE WANT TO PLAY EARTHBOUND? WELL I'VE GOT TWO SNES CONTROLLERS, NO NEED TO SHARE!" Wess ran around doing random dances while screaming.

Wait, SNES! That's it! My name is NESS!

"Duster, wait for me! I remember my name, it's Ness!"

As I caught up to Duster and told him I remember my name.

"My name is Ness, I'm from Onett and when it comes to baseball, I'm the best!"

"Wess's craziness must have rubbed off on you." Duster said, "but since you say so then, okay."

So, now I know my name, yay. Now what? Might as well go around this world and help that Lucas guy turn the Ultimate Chimera thing off.

"Hey Duster, can we go to what's left of New Pork City?"

"Sure, why not? Might as well go find Lucas before night time, it's starting to get dark,"

**A/N: Whew, havent wrote anything for a long time, yay and stuff, lol you guys with a 101 inch loldriver if you bothered to read this. Review, because I have the end and the beginning in mind but i have no idea how to build up the story so i need help and stuff. Thank you because i plan to change my pen name the next time i login or two weeks later, whichever later. Bye**


	3. But a Chimera which is ultimate appears

**A/N: And stuff… Screw this. Screw my life.**

**Chapter 3: Of Chimeras gone WILD**

We set off for New Pork City Ruins, but not after I borrowed an Aries Charm from Kumatora just for the heckuvit. Duster lent me a chipped bat so that I could take out enemies on the way. It was quite surprising how easy it was to kick the enemies' asses considering the fact that I have next to zero experience in battles, or did I?

On the way we were attacked by a duo of bandits who were armed with badass scimitars (but that is beside the point). I took out my bat and saw Duster was already kicking some butts (literally), so I rushed to action. After pummelling the bandits a bit one of them sliced my bat into half. That was probably one of the worst things that could happen.

"Not so tough are we now little boy?" a muffled voice mocked me.

I ran in circles trying to wait for the perfect moment to distract him. The Badass Scimitar Bandit A did a wild slashing attack. Now's my chance, I took cover behind one of the bandits while he slashed around, injuring his partner-in-crime. The Badass Scimitar Bandit B regained all senses.

Duster kicked the Badass Scimitar Bandit A. He recoiled a bit from the blow but he was back up in no time. The Badass Scimitar Bandit A grabbed Duster and threatened me to give him all our DP. Duster smiled at me and mouthed, "I have a plan, stall some time while I escape from this guy using my FREAKING AWESOME THIEF SKILLS!" (Wow, some epic mouth that can mouth an exclamation mark)

"Okay, let me think about it, how about a please?" I said like some cute little, scratch that, retarded toddler from Polestar, wherever that is, it just seems to escape my mind. (I MADE HIM REMEMBER!)

The Badass Scimitar Bandit A said please. The Badass Scimitar Bandit A's masculinity has just dropped down to zero.

Then I said that I won't give him all our DP. The Badass Scimitar Bandit A got angry so he decided to kill the hostage but when he stabbed into Duster, he realized that he stabbed a dummy and Duster popped out from nowhere and drop kicked him (like a boss). The Badass Scimitar Bandit A regained all senses.

Ness and his friends gained 2 exp! The enemy left a present. Ness got the Rusty Scimitar!

"Boy that sure was fun," (who in their right mind still says "**Boy** that **sure** was fun!" nowadays, seriously?) I commented.

(Therefore due to all logic everyone knows about), just when I thought all was alright the leaves of a nearby tree rustled. Duster and I prepared for another battle but due to my surprise, a tiny spider, no more than 3 inches long lowered itself from the tree branch with its web. That was when I let my guard down and approached it and the moment I did, an elephant trunk came out from the tree and knocked me square on the head.

**The Spilephant Tree attacked!**

Duster roundhouse kicked (like a Chuck Norris) the Spilephant Tree. 16 hit combo! Ness followed up by throwing the broken bat at the Spilephant Tree. It bounced off harmlessly and fell to the floor. The Spilephant Tree tried PSI Brainshock A but it didn't work very well. Duster then kicked the tree and caused it to grunt from the impact. It fought back using its trunk to spray water at the duo. Ness took 999HP of mortal damage, but it didn't really matter because the Spilephant Tree just sprayed out all its water. The Spilephant Tree withered away.

Ness and his friends gained 100 exp!

"Okay that was just utterly random and made no sense," I pointed out.

As we continued moving to the New Pork City Ruins, we encountered more chimeras. For example: Dandy Lion, Squidrel, etc. and the list goes on because it would be boring to describe every single fight encountered (and also because the writer has no ideas at the moment).

At last, we finally reached this forsaken place. I observed that the buildings (or what was left of them anyway) were built by a very skilled guy. The buildings are MASSIVE, even bigger than Montoli's main office building in Fourside. Who knows what they could have looked like when they were in their prime condition.

Suddenly a roar and explosions of crashing bang boom stuff echoed from the heart of the city. The roar was unlike anything I have ever heard, if there was such a thing as a banshee, this unearthly roar would make the banshee's scream seem like a sweet pre-school teacher reminding her students to be good. And the only thing which I can vaguely remember that can crashing bang boom is a Kraken or that crazy blue guy and even those could not match up to the sheer intensity and the volume of this one. All I can say that this means the person or whatever monster using that Crashing Bang Boom attack is not your everyday cute and cuddly enemy which no one takes seriously.

As Duster and I rushed to where the sound originated from, we saw a collapsed building, with the broken parts and shrapnel and stuff still smouldering. So that is where the Crashing Bang Boom came from.

It is a red thing with a gigantic mouth, tiny-bat like wings, a pointed tail, horns, and looks like a komodo dragon. It has a tiny bird on its back which seems really out of place because the Chimera doesn't seem to mind it there. From its mouth, dried blood and scars could be seen and it appears that since the blood is dry, it would be looking for its next meal.

I took a step forward to examine it more clearly, or I would have if Duster hadn't pulled me back and said, "Don't move. That beast there, it is the Ultimate Chimera."

I wondered where Lucas was, considering that Duster had said that Lucas is trying to hunt it down and turn it off for good.

As if on cue, Lucas jumped from a dark alleyway littered with debris and confronted the Ultimate Chimera and if there wasn't any more appropriate time to use this phrase, Lucas is dead meat.

UC eyed Lucas with hunger, from what I can see and Lucas stared it down with unbending determination and suddenly, UC lunged forward.

**End of Chap**

**A/N: Well, that was the most I think I have ever written. I still need more improvement, scratch that, I still suck so bad that I can question how does my story even make sense. I think I need to describe things a little more detailed, don't you think? Yeah well, just review and stuff, thanks. Oh and I need more flames, if not my brain will never be motivated enough to work. Thanks.**


	4. Before we skip to the future

**A/N: Well, that's not much to say except that I find it interesting that I was endlessly grinding in Earthbound until all my characters have max exp but I still keep getting trashed by ghost of starmans. Yep, and now my classmate told me all I had to do to beat Giygas was pray, literally and my reaction (in my head) was: "What? You mean Paula actually is responsible for the saving of the world and not Ness?"**

**Chap 4: The 'Yet another boy with PSI' that the author has finally decided to introduce**

…Switch scene to a school for geniuses…

"I have finally done it! They said I couldn't, they told me I was crazy. Hah, I showed them! And this zero marks on my paper can prove it! I am no bloody Doctor Andonuts, and now that I finally proved it, I can get out of this place which has been driving me crazy for the past few months by telling me to take this retarded IQ test (aka my ticket of freedom if I'm not a bloody genius) so that they can tell if they were right about me being a bloody genius so that they can get me to design some weird time-travelling thingy which I don't give a shit about. I IS FREE!" an unknown boy ran out of the Advanced School for Scientific Geniuses (ASS Geniuses) with that mad look in his eyes you see in the look of the people from the cuckoo bin as he celebrated his freedom from the ASS Geniuses because the managing committee of the school finally admitted that he was not a genius.

The unknown boy frolicked around like some retard, so I suggest you just imagine that cute-ass shit dance he does as he jumps around while he is unknowingly headed towards a portal that was so brazenly obvious but yet he somehow failed to notice it. And it was not until he realized that the portal had actually sucked him in that he knew that he really not a genius.

The unknown boy woke up to find himself strapped to a table (a table to do experiments, not the one that is used for dinner, obviously) and unable to move. He saw that there were three strange balls of energy floating around in the room he was in, apparently working on the computer, if you can ever call something like that (which looked like the result of what happened when all positive things about Apple, Microsoft and all those awesome companies put together in one machine increased by tenfold for that matter) a computer. A voice seemed to emanate from one of those spheres and it 'said', "Human specimen number 7 is successfully administered with the PSI steroids and ready to initiate refetusing and implantation into world as a new life. Permission to continue, Overlord Giygas of the High Command.

The boy did some quick thinking and realized that he was that specimen number 7 and that they were going to turn him back to a baby and technically kill him and revive him with no memory of who he was. Not that it actually mattered, but he actually thought it is quite a good idea because he was left an orphan and he never actually knew his name or if he had one in the first place and while he was at ASS Genius the teachers never got to naming him so he responded to any name that referred to him, so if he restarted his life he would probably have a better chance at being a person. But the thing that puzzles him is when they said that PSI steroids were administered to him and just while he was getting to that, he heard a strange humming and everything went black.

TEN YEARS AND 8 MONTHS LATER (WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY BE IMPLYING?)

(not that I was ever a fan of time skip but describing eight years of an uneventful life would probably be redundant and boring so I'm skipping it because you can't expect a zero year old child to run around screaming "PK _!" now can you?)

Human Specimen No. 7 dodged multi bottle rockets, crashing bang boom attacks, devastating beam attacks, you name it and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Furthermore, he's tenth birthday is just one month away and he already moves with the grace of an eagle and strikes with the ferocity that may just rival the Ultimate Chimera.

He is the result of a lab experiment gone wrong or so he was told by a mysterious voice and his parents abandoned him ever since (ironic, if you catch my drift). No. 7 was taken in by a secret government organization at the age of three from the orphanage when he was staring at his toys blocks and, to his amusement, suddenly started floating and spelt out: 'I am Human Specimen Number Seven' and the matron noticed and called the police.

No. 7 was informed that there were others who could move objects like him and three of them resided in a peaceful town not too long ago in the past until the Ultimate Chimera killed two of them and rendered the survivor paralyzed from the neck down and unable to talk. The peaceful village was formerly known as Tazmily Village. That was until some idiot decided to awaken the dragon that is sleeping under the earth which resulted in mass genocide and lots of other stuff, reshaping the world to an unrecognizable state of peace and happiness and, according to the scientists who trained No. 7, peace is not good. So now Tazmily has been known as The Village of the Hero's Origin.

No. 7 had been trained for only one thing and that was to go back in time and retrieve the other PSI users and report to his masters. His life had no other purpose than to serve and his humanity, if he had any in the first place, was long ago forgotten and erased. He is the newest specimen of human beings to have PSI powers and he was given the best, trained to be the best and one day, will be the best of all PSI users (even non-human) but he doesn't know that yet and neither does his creators (except for training him to be the best).

So as his tenth birthday draws nearer, so does the beginning of his quest for power and serving his masters…

(And now that we got that out of the way, it's time to go back to what happened to Ness and friends in the next chapter, lala)

**A/N: So now I'm finally done and I realized that it is not even a thousand words. Talk about lack of content. (Until I decided to add in more stuff). Zoom zoom. Do you need your body repaired? ZUCHINNI!**


End file.
